


Closest to Magic - summertime treat

by heavenorspace



Series: Closest to Magic [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, M/M, Mpreg, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenorspace/pseuds/heavenorspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Powerful exec Blaine has, at 40 years old, met the love of his life. He had first glimpsed Kurt at Hummel Tires and Lube, where Blaine had arranged to pick up spare parts from Burt for an old car he was rebuilding in his spare time. The teenager had been tapping his foot impatiently, waiting for the two men to finish talking cars so that his father could take him to lunch. Blaine had smiled winningly and offered to take them both out as his treat. Anything to spend some time around the fascinating creature with the beautiful eyes and mile-long legs. Even if it was directly under the nose of the boy’s father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closest to Magic - summertime treat

**Author's Note:**

> [click here for tumblr masterpost and warnings](http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/c2m)

[art for this chapter](http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/post/92108502564/verse-masterpost-and-warnings-ao3-every-muscle)

Every muscle of Blaine’s body felt relaxed and warm in the summer sun flooding the deck of his penthouse. Well, perhaps not _every_ muscle.

Through the tint of his sunglasses he watched Kurt in the pool, struggling to seat himself on a slippery plastic blow-up chaise. The tiny bikini bottoms Blaine had bought him kept slipping between the boy’s tight cheeks, more a gesture of clothing to make Kurt feel more comfortable during these afternoon visits.

Blaine had mentioned his pool and ultra modern apartment during the steak dinner with Burt and Kurt weeks before, when he had first laid eyes on the mechanic’s son. The boys’ eyes had lit up at the thought of such glamour, and Burt gave a standing agreement for Kurt to visit and use the pool whenever Blaine invited him. “Just don’t let him in your kitchen or he’ll throw away anything that might raise your cholesterol,” he had chuckled. Kurt had guffawed at his father suggesting that Blaine was anywhere near old enough to be concerned with his cholesterol.

Blaine had kept his determination not to push the boy into things too fast, even after Kurt offered his body on a plate for the taking. He had no intention of spoiling the sweetness and blooming of this kid’s firsts. Kisses, fondling, and the selflessness of Blaine giving him orgasms while expecting nothing in return was as far as they had gotten.

Not without great personal struggle, however. Watching Kurt lounge on the plastic seat, licking and sucking a bright red ice lolly, Blaine felt that Kurt could do something for him that wouldn’t feel too scary or intimidating.

"Kurt, sweetie," Blaine called.

Kurt lazily blinked open one eye behind his adorable heart-shaped sunglasses. He hmmmed inquisitively, licking sticky syrup off his lips.

"Come here," Blaine commanded. He never spoke cruelly to Kurt, but he’d found that using a bit of authority in his voice always got the boy worked up.

Sure enough Kurt carefully began to slip off the seat while still holding his lolly. As he swung a coltish leg over the side, Blaine could see that the bikini had become tugged between Kurt’s pussy lips in all the struggling. He would definitely give Kurt ample thanks for this.

Kurt’s pert breasts - grown a cup size since Blaine had known him - bounced against each other as he moved awkwardly in the water. His nipples were almost always erect anymore and it was all Blaine could do to not grab Kurt like usual and suck until his breasts were firm and blushed pink. But once Kurt had reached a step next to the side of the pool where the water just skimmed his thighs, Blaine stopped him. Yes, this was the perfect height.

As he walked closer to Kurt, he caught the boys’ eyes widening at the erection tenting Blaine’s swim shorts. Blaine took care to tug the shorts down so that his cock sprang free and bobbed, thick and long, right in front of Kurt’s face.

"I know how much you’ve wanted this, Kurt. And you’ve been such a good boy waiting for it."

Blaine reached out and removed Kurt’s sunglasses, tipping his chin up to look away from Blaine’s cock and up into his eyes.

"Your pussy is still far too small and you know I want to get you up to four fingers first," Kurt whined and Blaine tutted gently. "But I was thinking there is somewhere else I put this that you can enjoy for now."

Blaine gripped his cock and shook it gently so that a thick drop of precum beaded at the tip. Without any urging, Kurt instinctively leaned his head forward and sucked the drop away. He smacked his lips adorably, examining the flavor. Blaine was pleased to see that it passed the taste test.

"Oh baby," Blaine hissed, planting his free hand on his hip to keep from gripping Kurt’s hair or face too hard. "Yeah, it’s just like that. But you need to take some of it in your mouth too. Just like your lolly."

Kurt looked from the cock in front of him to the lolly in his hand before experimentally sucking the lolly in deep and slow.

"That’s good kiddo, so good. You notice how you keep your teeth away while you’re sucking?"

Kurt pulled the lolly out with a slurp. “Because it hurts to bite something so cold!”

Blaine laughed breathlessly, his cock giving a twitch and swelling even more at the boy’s cuteness.

"Well keeping the teeth away is just as important with this, but this time it’s because biting would hurt _me_. Understand?"

Kurt nodded, looking very serious and concerned at the thought of hurting Blaine  _there_. He thought momentarily if Blaine were to ever use teeth on his little nub and shivered in imaginary pain. It was already so sensitive, surely that would be agony!

Blaine watched with fondness and increasing desire as Kurt gave his lolly a few more sucks, seemingly for practice, before moving to wrap his sticky lips around the very tip of Blaine’s cock.

He hissed at the immediate coldness of Kurt’s mouth as the boy worked in a bit more. The urge to grip Kurt by the head and fuck that rosy mouth was almost too great, so Blaine dug his fingers into his own hair and focused on his breathing.

Kurt’s inexperience got him only as far as filling his mouth with the fattened head, but Blaine was proud of his instincts. Plenty of wetness and christ, the dexterity of the kid’s tongue felt just as good as when they kissed.

Tilting his head from side-to-side and bobbing gently, he really seemed to be treating Blaine’s dick like a delicious lolly.

A sudden coughing and spluttering brought Blaine somewhat back to himself, and he immediately reached down to Kurt’s face. The boy was merely gulping past copious amounts of gooey precum. His cheeks were full of it, but the sweet thing was keeping his lips tightly shut to keep any more from spilling out and dribbling down his chin. Once he’d finished he looked up at Blaine with such sweet eagerness, as if to say “I won’t choke this time, promise!”.

"Kurt, here, do this," Blaine rasped, so turned on he was about to explode. "Put your hands on it, _gently_ stroke it."

He gave Kurt’s hand holding the lolly an impatient little shake to make him drop it, chuckling when the boy yelped in objection at the spoiled treat.

It only made Kurt seem hotter as he pouted his way through working Blaine’s cock, gaining an understanding of the skin slipping over the solid muscle. He squeezed the head back behind the seal of his lips and resumed suckling and licking with all his might.

Blaine was gasping for breath, barely able to control his hips from forcing their way down Kurt’s throat and fucking his come directly into his stomach. _One day_ , he thought feverishly.

"Kurt, baby, I’m gonna - ohhhh - I’m gonna come soon. You’ve gotta - you gotta take it out of your mouth when I say so. Point it at your tits, baby. Let me come all over those, ahhhh, those sexy big tits of yours…"  
The dirty talk always worked wonders on Kurt and he felt the boy’s moans all the way to his spine. His grip tightened and he even managed to take in an inch beyond the head, tongue sneaking out to tease at the corded, veiny ridge he found there.

"Kurt! Kurt now!" Blaine bellowed, eyes squeezed shut as the heat seared through his groin and his mind started to blank.

Distantly he felt that Kurt’s hands were actually tighter on him and his head was bobbing even faster. It was no good, Blaine felt himself crest and begin to blow. He looked down just in time to see the first pulse of come puff out Kurt’s cheeks. He was struggling to swallow when the next pulse hit. Kurt’s eyes bugged out but he valiantly held his place, throat working hard to ingest it all.

One of the side effects of Blaine’s extra large size of cock and balls was that his orgasms lasted so long he felt like he was floating. Unfortunately for Kurt, that meant he had to guzzle down a LOT of come. Frowning and spilling a thick white mess all over his mouth, nose and chin, he couldn’t take anymore. Blaine was nearly spent, but when Kurt arched his back and shook his breasts, three more thick ropes shot out. Grabbing a breast in one hand, Blaine idly pushed the last dribbles of come on a nipple to make it look as if Kurt was milking. Kurt gasped and grabbing his other breasts, pressing it to the cock slit for the same effect.

After a few more minutes of play, Blaine slumped and let his dick hang long and flaccid while Kurt maneuvered his nipples into his mouth and sucked at the thickening come. It almost hurt how much it made Blaine want to get hard again. The kid was a fucking natural at sex and Blaine was the lucky old Black Card carrying bastard who had him.

Kurt slopped out of the pool and flopped onto a deck chair, holding a hand over his flat belly and burping daintily. He slipped a hand between his legs and rubbed fitfully, needing to feel something in place of the hot pulsing spot deep inside that begged to feel itself cramp and pinch at the full length of Blaine’s cock.

Blaine knelt down and knocked the boy’s thighs apart, dragged him by the hips until his pussy and ass hung over the end of the chair. Snapping off the bikini with a finger and examining the drenched bit of fabric satisfactorily, Blaine settled in to give Kurt an orgasm so strong it knocked him out.


End file.
